The Trust We Share
by Take Me To My Fragile Dreams
Summary: 'And she believed him.' One-shot


**Hey yall!**

**First let me say… I did not expect to write something like this. When I first started writing it, it was going to be dark and angsty and then it turned into this! Ugg! Not that I'm not happy with it or anything and I mean, I think it is pretty good for my first lemon (even though had no intention whatsoever -!- to write a lemon in this story) but it just took on a life of its own and practically wrote itself!**

**-.-'**

**Anyways…**

**I really love SasoSaku and there really isn't enough fan fiction out there for them! And so this has been coming for a long time, I've just never had time to write it! **

**Sooooo spread the love cause crack pairings RULE! Wooot! XD**

**So one more thing: Merry Christmas! Though it is like 1 in the morning so technically its not Christmas anymore… but lets just pretend, K?**

**So…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Muscular arms wrap around her waist, pulling her to a warm body and she smiles as she turns her head, meeting the amber gaze of her companion with her own sparkling emeralds, child-like happiness radiating off of her. He smirks back at her gentle smile -the closest he will ever get to a smile- and she accepts it gratefully.<p>

"You're back."

The barely concealed joy in her voice makes his smirk wider, as he nuzzles her neck, sending a gasp from her parted lips as he nibbles at her jugular.

"The mission was not as long as I expected."

She hums lightly as his velvet voice rings in her ears, and she leans back against him tipping her head slightly to give him more access to the pale skin on her neck.

"I'm glad."

A chuckle vibrates his chest, as he pulls her closer, surrounding her with the scent of sandalwood and cinnamon making her head spin in pleasure.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you missed me my blossom."

His voice was seductive, meant to send shivers down her spine and goose bumps to erupt on her flesh, he succeeded.

"Of course I missed you Sa-Sasori." She stumbles over his name as his tongue traps her earlobe in between his teeth, tugging playfully and sending a quite moan past her lips.

He nuzzles the side of her cheek, planting a trail of kisses to the side of her mouth, where he pauses at her quivering lips; his even breaths sending gusts of hot air across her lips, causing her eyes to droop and cloud over slightly with lust.

"I missed you too my blossom."

His lips come down on hers forcefully, and a gasp leaves her lips as he nips at her bottom lip, an opportunity which he takes to invade her mouth and explore. A quite moan leaves her mouth, muffled by his lips as his hand snakes up into her hair, grasping a handful, tilting her head to get a better angle as his tongue entices her own into a dance as old as time. He pulls away when his lungs are close to bursting, parting from her slightly bruised lips to gaze at her flushed face, meeting her lust filled gaze with his own. A sudden smile graces her lips and he raises an eyebrow in question.

"I'm glad…"

He waits, knowing that patience is the key when it comes to his blossom.

"I'm glad… you missed me."

He strokes her stomach with the hand that is unoccupied with her hair, and his mouth lifts upwards at the moan that leaves her lips as his slender artists hands travel upwards, and he lowers his mouth once again to kiss her collarbone as his hand travels to her breast, squeezing slightly as he chuckles.

"Foolish girl, of course I missed you."

He flicks her already hard nipple through the fabric of her shirt as she turns abruptly, his hands dropping from her body to rest at his sides as she spins to face him, arms reaching upwards to tangle in his crimson locks as she yanks his head down to her level and crushes his lips with her own, pressing herself as close to him as she can get. His hands begin to roam her body once again, traveling up to the zipper on her shirt before pulling it downwards, opening it as the pinkette nips and licks at his lips.

He tugs at the straps on her shoulders and she obliges to the unspoken request, untangling her hands from his hair to shrug out of the unzipped shirt, letting the red fabric fall to the ground in a careless heap. Her bindings are tossed away in much the same manner, leaving her breasts barred to the redhead; and she gasps as he takes one of her hardened peaks into his hot mouth.

She arches into his mouth, hands tangling once again into his crimson locks as he flicks her nipple repeatedly with his tongue and he reaches down towards her shorts, slender fingers slipping down into the patch of curls that rested there, fingers feeling the wetness that sat there, and she moans because she knows what is coming, and she wants it, oh how she wants it!

He smirks slightly at her moan, and as his fingers flick across the sensitive nub that throbs with her need, his tongue does the same, leaving her moaning for more. He begins pushing her backwards, towards the bed, and he slips his fingers out from her shorts as he releases her nipple from his mouth, causing her to moan in loss.

He tugs at the waist band of her shorts as they reach the edge of the bed, sending it and her panties, into the heap of clothing that already sat on the floor as he pushes her down; his body following after as he rests his weight on his elbows, taking most of it off of her own. He leans down to begin again what he had previously been doing, when a pale hand stops him.

"Sasori, don't you think it's a little unfair that I'm naked and you're still fully clothed?"

Her voice is lilting and seductive, and he smirks in response as her hands tug at the black shirt he wears, tugging it above his head where she commenced to throw it into the growing pile of clothes on the floor, his pants following soon after. He watches though lidded eyes as her eyes travel his body, nearly growling when she licks her lips and meets his eyes with a lusty stare.

She pulls him to her, a smile gracing her lips as she leans towards his neck, kissing his jugular.

"My puppet master… how is it I'm the one you chose?"

He smirks in response, his ember eyes gazing into her own with an intensity that takes her breath away.

"I could say the same to you blossom."

Her hands twine into his hair again, as their mouths meet once more and he positions himself at her core, the tip of his cock just barely brushing her center, and she moans at his teasing, tugging at his hair as he pauses at her entrance.

"Please Sasori, I-"

He thrusts himself into her, and he stifles a moan at the feel of her clinging to him, wet and wanting and he grunts as he pulls back until only the tip remains in her core, thrusting forwards again, setting a steady rhythm as she moans beneath him, clawing at his back as he nips his way down her neck to her breasts, leaving a trail of red marks across her body as she arches wantonly into him, moaning for more. And he reaches down, snarling as he feels his release settle at the base of his spine, curling tighter and tighter, and he flicks the engorged nub, sending his partner over the edge with flashes of color playing behind her eyes, as his eyes roll to the back of his head and his own release rips through him, leaving him panting and trembling in an effort to keep himself from crushing the equally exhausted girl beneath him.

He forces himself to pull out of her warmth and roll over, his arms reaching out to pull the still recovering girl with him, her slick body resting within his arms.

He brushes a hand across her forehead, pushing the pink hair that sat there away, gently kissing the sweaty skin there.

"Are you alright, blossom?"

His voice is caring and gentle, a rarity for the normally stoic puppet master.

"I'm fine."

Her voice is sleepy, and he can see that she is struggling to stay alert.

He strokes her hair gently, pushing it away from her sweaty face.

"Rest Sakura, I'll be here when you wake up."

Her eyes flicker slightly and she sighs.

"…Promise?"

A chuckle comes from his throat and he pulls her tighter to him, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Promise."

And she believed him.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! IT MAKES ME WRITE! (plus if you tell me what I'm doing wrong or what I need to improve, then I can fix it and make it better, so pleeeeaaaasssseeee review!)<strong>

**And PS tell if you liked it, cause I'm thinking of writing a sequel or something of the sort, K? **

**;)**

**-TMTMFD**


End file.
